Austin Moon
"Austin Monica Moon. Well, his last name is named after my country's president, Moon Jae-in. Could that be true? Well, I guess that could be true. It's too good to be true when he's with Ally now." --Su Ji-Hoon, Wars & Remembrances Austin Monica Moon is one of the two protagonists of Austin & Ally. He is a singer and dancer who became an overnight internet sensation after he uploaded a video singing a song that he unintentionally stole from Ally Dawson. After apologizing to her and pleading for her to write him another song, Austin and Ally decide to become musical partners, Ally writing songs for Austin and Austin singing them. Austin can sing, dance, and play various musical instruments. His friend, Trish, serves as his manager and his best friend Dez serves as his director for his videos, combining to create Team Austin and starting in season two, Team Austin & Ally. Austin's parents are Mimi and Mike Moon and he is an only child. He is also the husband to Ally Moon as well as the father to Ava and Alex Moon. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, taking place after the series finale of Austin & Ally, "Duets & Destiny," and still standing beside their children, Ava and Alex, he and his wife, Ally Moon, are unintentionally returned back to their teenage years, thanks to the age regression machine accident while repairing it to prepare to revive Manfred von Richthofen for the German Air Force of West Germany. Because of that appearance in that series, after the Cuban Revolutionary Armed Forces and the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Army excuted most of his classmates in the Marino High School, he swore his vengeance on the execution, just as Cuba and the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship are invading his home state, Florida, and his hometown, Miami, and soon, he gets enlisted to the United States Air Force as its conscript. Later on, he is the leader of the Disney Teen Squadron, which is part of the Sonic Alliance, and also, is a friend of the Red Baron, Manfred von Richthofen, who is also his minion, and would fly with an old Sopwith Camel as a volunteer of the German Air Force, along with Ally, Trish and Dez, and would be called "the Baron of the Moon-Dawson Family" as a reference to von Richthofen's nickname. He would wield a MP 40, a Mosin-Nagant, a few of Stielhandgranate, a sawed-off shotgun, a khanjar, a XP-50 Handbag, and a flintlock pistol. Personality Austin is a carefree teenager who loves music and loves to have fun. He is not quite fond of following rules and will often break them if it means having fun. Austin isn't the brightest in the bunch, and at times can be slightly be a massive air-head, also like Dez, he can be very immature, like laughing at fart sounds or childish things. However, through everything he does, Austin always has good intentions and is a very caring person. Austin cares a lot for his friends and is very loyal to them. He also has a very sweet and kind heart and is very respectful to people he encounters. Despite his kindness and loyalty, he has trouble expressing his emotions and can be very indecisive about things. Additionally, Austin has a tendency to get jealous when others get what he wants. Biography Category:Age Regressed Characters Category:Airheads Category:Americans Category:Artistic Characters Category:Austin & Ally Characters Category:Blondes Category:Brown-Eyed Category:Carefree Characters Category:Caring Characters Category:Casanovas Category:Caucasians Category:Celebrities Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Conscripted Characters Category:Dancers Category:Dimwits Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Teen Squadron Members Category:Famous Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Floridans Category:Fun Lovers Category:German Air Force Members Category:Girl Meets World Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Gyeongyeong Citizens Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Immature Characters Category:Indecisive Characters Category:Internet Celebrities Category:Internet Personalities Category:Jealous Characters Category:Jessie Characters Category:Khanjar Wielders Category:Kind Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Live Action Series Characters Category:Lovers Category:Loyal Characters Category:Males Category:Miami Citizens Category:Minigunners Category:Moon-Dawson Family Members Category:Music Lovers Category:Musical Partners Category:Musicians Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Other Disney Characters Category:Parents Category:Partners Category:Pilots Category:Pleading Characters Category:Pure Good Characters Category:Republic of Korea Air Force Members Category:Republic of Korea Army Members Category:Respectful Characters Category:Rule-Breakers Category:Sensations Category:Singers Category:Sitcom Characters Category:Sonic Alliance Characters Category:South Koreans Category:Spouses Category:Stealers Category:Survivors Category:Sweet Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Troubled Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:United States Air Force Members Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Vengeful Characters Category:Volunteers Category:West Germans